


[F4M] Fucking your favourite GWA performer

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Deep fucking, F/M, Mutual Lust, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, blowjob, face riding, fucking your favourite GWA girl, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: In this story, you play yourself! Feel free to change any detail/ description, gender flip it or add in any inside jokes to make it personal. You can even personalise the title (but do tag me so I'll know if you filled).
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Fucking your favourite GWA performer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Title: [F4M] Fucking your favourite GWA performer [sweet] [strangers to lovers] [fantasy come to life] [mutual lust] [blowjob] [tit fucking] [face riding] [deep fucking] [fucking your favourite GWA girl]

**SCRIPT**  
======

( STORY: You stumble across one of your favourite GWA writers in a little cafe and wonder what'll happen if you go say hi.)

* Humming a little tune to yourself*

( SOFTLY TO YOURSELF )

Oh... my... god...!

I can't believe it.

It's... him. It's really him!

What are the odds...

... is this where he writes his naughty stories? (GIGGLE)

(GASP) Is THIS where he listens to the audios?

Ooooh... is he listening to my ramblefap right now? (GIGGLE)

Umm... should I go say hi?

... yeah, think I'll go say hi...

Oh my god, he's looking up at me!

Ooooh... Here goes... 

  
(CLEAR THROAT) Um... hi!

I’m... sorry. I didn’t mean to stare at you.

It’s just that... uh... do you mind if I... join you?

Thank you.

  
Hi! (GIGGLE)

So, uhm... what’re you working on?

Oh, I’m sorry, that was too forward, wasn’t it?

I’m... (GIGGLE)... I’m so nervous!

Oh, no no no, don’t be embarrassed, please.

I didn’t mean to pry.

Erm...

Okay, I’m just gonna... come right out and say it...

But please... don’t like... get angry or anything...

Why would you be angry? Um... yeah...

Well...

  
(CLEAR THROAT)

Don’t you recognise my voice?

No? Okay... how bout this...

(IN YOUR TRADEMARK GWA VOICE) Hey baby...

Uh... huh... sound familiar?

...Yes! (EXCITED) Eeeeekkk... it’s me!

(GIGGLE)

Uhm... say something, please...

Oh my god... are you angry? 

I really didn’t mean to invade your privacy.

Do you want me to go? I’m sorry, I’ll just...

Oh... you’re not angry?...

Okay...

(GIGGLE)

This is so exciting! I never thought I’ll meet you in real life.

Oh... how do I know you? Yes, I should probably explain.

Um... well, I... kinda maybe... peeked at your screen?

Sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear! I was just walking past and...

... well, (WHISPER)... that GWA website is kinda obvious, you know? (GIGGLE)

And I was curious, so I uhm... walked past again and... saw your username.

  
Yes, Oh my god, it was the biggest surprise!

I mean... it’s YOU!

I love, love, LOVE your writing.

  
Hey, but... you're not upset right? That I know who you are... 

I mean, if you're uncomfortable... I... I can just pretend we never met, and...

Wait, what?... I’M your favourite performer?

Nooo, you’re just saying that.

Really? You... I mean, really?

(GIGGLE) Oh my god!

Oh wow... (HAPPY SIGH)...

This is so surreal...

I know, right?

It's weird, but... so awesome.

(GIGGLE) 

I mean, we're technically strangers, not even online friends.

But... it's like... I KNOW you.

And you know me. (GIGGLE)

Wow... 

  
... I don't know why, maybe it's the rush of emotions, but...

(WHISPER) I just feel like kissing you right now.

Is that weird? (GIGGLE)

Uhm... hey! Do you wanna see where I record?

I live just round the block.

Come on...

Oh, COME on (GIGGLE). 

I wanna show you!

***SFX: DOOR CLOSE***

I live alone. With Mr Goldfish. 

Say hi Mr Goldfish. (GIGGLE). 

In here... this is my bedroom.

Here’s where I... uhm...

  
( BREATHING HEAVILY )

Oh wow... it just hit me.

I can’t believe you’re... actually here... (NERVOUS GIGGLE)

I mean... uhm...

Here's where I record... 

Um... record... uh-huh...

The scripts and my... uhh... ramble...

( FACE IN HANDS ) Oh god, suddenly I'm so shy!

( MUFFLED IN HANDS ) Yeah, here's where I do the ramblefaps... eeeek.

  
You... you find it a turn on?

Oh, that's a relief!... Okay, so... erm... (NERVOUS GIGGLE)

... I’m sorry, I...

Wow, I really just wanna kiss you right now.

( DEEP KISS ) Mmmmmm...

  
(GIGGLE) Oh... wow! 

That was... yeah? Amazing, right?

You wanna?... Again?... okay...

( DEEP KISS ) Mmmmmm...

  
( LAUGH AS YOU FALL ON THE BED ) 

(GIGGLE) ... hey, you.

( PASSIONATE KISSING )

Mmmm... you’re such a good kisser...

  
( HUSKY, GETTING HORNY )

Can you... like... stay awhile?

Oh, good. Coz I wanna kiss you and... make out with you...

  
( KISSING, SOFT MOANING & HEAVY BREATHING - TAKE YOUR TIME )

Mmmm... this is where I do it, you know...

Mmmm... record your dirty scripts... 

Uh-huh... yes babe...

I masturbate so much thinking about you... 

and your dirty stories... 

Fantasizing what it'll be like if we actually met up... and fucked...

Mmmm... you’re so hard...

Do you... do the same?

Yeah? You masturbate to my voice?

Oh fuck... that’s so hot...

  
( HEAVY BREATHING, VERY HORNY - VERY INTIMATE )

Can I... please?... Can I feel you?

Oh, no, don’t be shy baby... please.

I want you so bad.

Yeah, take it off...

Fuck, you’re so harddd...

Ooo baby, are you hard for me?

God, I wanna suck you.

Can I, please? 

Just lie back... please? Let me suck your cock.

Please... I wanna...

( SUCKING SOUNDS ) Mmmmm...

( SUCKING AND LICKING )...

(GIGGLE) Ohh, can you believe it?

Your favourite performer sucking you off?

Mmmm... your cock tastes so good baby...

(LICKING)... a real writer's cock... (GIGGLE)

(LICKING) Full of juicy ideas... Mmmm... 

This is turning me on so much... Mmmm...

Knowing I'm bringing your fantasy to life... fuck this is hot

You like this baby?

Your fantasy GWA girl... licking your cock...

Uh-huh... a real life GWA performer... with her lips mmmm... wrapped around your beautiful cock...

( SUCKING AND LICKING )...

Oh, god, I wanted to do this for so long...

  
Let me take my top off.

You wanna tit fuck baby? 

Oh god... I wanna tit fuck you...

( MOANING ) Mmm... you like that, huh?

Did you ever think... that voice you jack off to...

... would be here now, tit fucking your cock? 

See baby... you're tit-fucking ( YOUR NICKNAME )... 

Oooo... aren't you the lucky one huh?

Tit-fucking your favourite audio slut.

Mmm... fuck baby, you’re leaking so much.

Let me suck you some more...

Mmmm... I love your cock... 

Mmmm... I love tasting you...

( SUCKING AND LICKING )

( YOU MAY IMPROVE SUCKING OR DEEP THROATING FOR A WHILE )

  
Wait baby, don’t come yet.

Let me get out of this.

No, lie back... I wanna... would you lick my pussy?

Please baby...?

I wanna look down at you, licking me...

Do you want me to take off my thong? Or... just pull it to the side?

Yeah, okay...

Oh... Baby... Oh Fuckkkk!

  
( MOANING MORE INTENSE UNTIL CLIMAX ) 

Oh god... my favourite writer is sucking my pussy!

Fucking helllll...

Oh baby, you know what I like... uh-huh...

Swirl that tongue around my clit... ohhhh fuuuuucckkkkk...

Spell out my name with your tongue... oh jesus...

Oh, thank fuck I have such a long name...

Ohhh goddd... now suck it baby... ooo... suck my clit... Ohhhhhh...

Squeeze my tits... oh god... rub my nipples, yes...

Oooo baby I love how you moan into my cunt...

Yes baby... mmmm... Those deep growls... fuckk...

Please... can I come on your tongue?

I’m gonna... Oh god I can’t help it...

I need to fuck your face!... please baby keep licking... Suck my juices... uhhhh...

I’ll clean you up later I promise... I just... need... to... ahhhh... Fuck... your face...!

Oh my fucking god... I’m grinding my cunt... all over my sweet writer’s face!

Oh god baby I’m cumming, don’t stop licking, I’m cumming...!!

(ORGASM)...

  
(GIGGLE) Fuckk... that was... awesome...

Oh you’re so wet... come here...

( DEEP KISS ) Mmmmmm...

Thank you baby... mmm...

( DEEP KISS ) Mmmmmm...

  
Baby, climb over me... uh-huh...

You KNOW I like to cum at least twice... (GIGGLE)

( DEEP KISSING )

Oh, god, this is so crazy!

It’s like I know all your turns ons... and you know mine...

( DEEP KISSING )

Baby... do you wanna fuck? Oh... me, too.. SO much...

Mmmm... lemme wrap my legs around you...

Mmmm... I can feel you... 

Oh, god, I can't believe this is happening...

We're practically strangers... ahhh

Oh, fuck... yes... fuckkk...

We're strangers.... and now... ohhh... we're fucking!

**SFX: Optional wet and humping sounds, in sync to your pace**

(MOANING) 

Yes babe... go slow... please... oh god...

Bring your face closer... uh-huh... rest your forehead on mine... 

That's it baby.... fuck me slow... ooooh...

Look into my eyes as we fuck... ohhhhh...

  
( HEAVY BREATHING, SOFT MOANING, YOUR VOICE CATCHING - YOU'RE SO HORNY ) 

Oh baby... You're fucking a GWA girl... ohhhh...

Does that turn you on?

You can't believe it, huh? Oooohhh...

... your favourite GWA girl you masturbate to...

You're ACTUALLY fucking her now...

You're... fucking... a real-life... audio slut! Oh fuckk...

Shoving your cock into her tight cunt.

This what you jack off to, huh? 

Mmmm... you lucky bastard!

Ooohhh... How the hell did you get so lucky, huh?

You're fucking (YOUR NICKNAME)... Ooohhh

Oh yes, baby... keep fucking me!

You like fucking my cunt?... so tight and wet, sucking in your cock... oooh baby... fuck...

Yeah, keep fucking my wet cunt.

You like dicking your favourite GWA girl, huh? 

Oh fuckk... wish I was recording this... 

Maybe after this yea... oohhh...

You're staying the night, right?

Don't you wanna fuck me all night?

Oh god baby...

  
( SQUEAL/ SEXY SOUNDS )

You’re gonna make me cum so hard...

Oh, keep fucking me baby...

I’m gonna come soooo hard... Oh baby...

Yes... Oh... yes...

  
( BIG ORGASM - IMPROV AS LONG AS YOU LIKE )

Oh fuck... Yes baby keep going...

Are you close?

Cum in me... please...

I want you to cum in me...

Oh yes baby... oh yes... oh god...

Shoot your hot sperm... Oh fuckk...

Yes, baby... oooo, keep cumming... yesss...

Oh god... 

  
(PANTING)... oh... wow...

Ohhh...

That was... the BEST "script"... I ever "filled"...

(GIGGLE TO FADE)...

/scriptend


End file.
